April Blooms Again
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: Roger loses Mimi. She goes into labor. Extreme sadness ahead.
1. Chapter 1

April Blooms Again

"I'm sorry Ms. Marquez" the doctor said sadly. "But you have only two options. If you choose to have the baby, you probably won't survive childbirth. If you want to live, my advice is to abort the baby."  
Tears sprang into Mimi's eyes. She knew she was dying, but she didn't want it to end like this. When her fiance had discovered she was pregnant he had dumped her. Roger was her reason for living. Without him in her life she was dying slowly but surely.  
"What do you want to do Ms. Marquez?" The doctor was asking her. What did she want to do? She wanted to turn back time and make Roger love her again. But that was impossible. She sighed knowing what she had to do.  
"I want to have my baby." she told the doctor.  
"You understand the consequences of this don't you?" was the doctor's reply  
"Yes" Mimi said softly. "I do"  
She left the doctor's office and started down the street. She passed the Cat Scratch Club, where she used to work, following the familiar path that led her to Roger's loft. She looked up at the window, and saw Roger sitting in the window seat strumming his guitar.  
"Damn you to hell" she thought bitterly as she watched him playing his guitar, not a care in the world. Not even for his unborn daughter. And then she knew what she would do. She turned her back to the window, then as an after thought, turned back.  
"Goodbye Roger" she whispered and walked away. As if he could hear her, Roger turned and looked out the window. But all he saw was a retreating form.  
Fifteen minutes later Mimi was standing outside Mark and Maureen's house waiting to be let in. Finally Maureen opened the door wearing what appeared to be one of Mark's shirts. Despite her gloomy mood Mimi couldn't help but laugh.  
"Did I interrupt something?" Mimi asked weakly.  
"Oh no, come in Mimi" Maureen told her. "Just let me go get Mark"  
"Sure" Mimi said sitting on their couch. "I'll be here"  
"Mark!" Maureen shouted on her way up the stairs. "Put some clothes on your sexy ass. We have company!"  
Mimi laughed to herself. Maureen probably thought she was whispering. A few minutes later Mark and Maureen came down the stairs hand in hand. It was a sight that made Mimi happy and sad at the same time. Happy because her friends were happy and in love. Sad because she used to picture her and Roger like that.  
"So Mimi what can we do for you?" Mark asked her. Mimi took a minute to collect herself.  
"Okay you guys, you know I'm due in about three weeks. I went to see my doctor today and he told me I'm dying." Maureen gasped loudly and Mark shushed her.  
"Come on Re Re" Mimi said kindly. "I was supposed to die a year and a half ago. Anyway, I'm going to have my baby and then I'm going to die."  
"How do you know all this Mimi?" Mark asked.  
"My doctor told me today. The point is that I want Roger to get the baby when I die. i want him to have some one to care for."  
"So what do you want us to do?"  
Mimi sighed "We all know that Roger isn't the most responsible person, so I'm asking you guys to look out for him and my child. Don't let him feed her Mac and Cheese and chips all the time."  
"Her?" Maureen asked "Oh Mimi, you're having a girl? That's wonderful!"  
"Yeah" Mimi said sadly "I wish I could stay around and see her and see Roger attempt to handle this."  
Maureen got up and hugged Mimi tightly. "I love you Mimi" she said.  
"I love you too Maureen, thank you for being my friend." Mimi said back. "And thank you too Mark, for encouraging Roger. Stay beside him okay? He needs you." She broke off coughing loudly.  
"Mimi stay here tonight okay?" Maureen said. "We'll take care of you."  
"Alright" Mimi said softly. Mark took her to their guest room. At 9:15 that night night Mimi went into labor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Roger)

Roger Davis' daughter came into the world on March 28, 1992. The Love of his life Maria "Mimi" Rosario Marquez left the world on

the same night. And he wasn't even there to say goodbye. By the time he had arrived at the hospital it had been too late. All he found

there were two of his grief stricken friends, his brand new daughter and a letter from Mimi.

"Dear Roger, it read

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. For leaving and never coming back. And for adding to your list of dead girlfriends.

This is your daughter. Her name is April Maria Marquez-Davis. I wanted you to have a second chance to save April and me too. I

know it's not the same but go with it okay? I gave it my best shot. Take care of her Roger. And let our friends take care of you.

Love Always,

Maria

"Maria?" Roger asked numbly when he'd finished reading.

"That's her real name" Mark informed him. "Roger I'm so sorry. I know you loved her, but you have to remember that now she's

happy and in no more pain. And now you have a child."

"Yeah" Roger agreed bitterly. "A child named after both of my dead girlfriends. Hooray for me. Why didn't anyone call me before? I

could've been here. I could've saved her." he sunk down onto Mimi's empty bed crying angry bitter tears.

"How?" Maureen asked him softly

"What?" Roger asked looking up at her.

"How could you have saved her? She was ready to die. She wasn't strong enough to handle loosing you so many times. But she hung

on. Mimi used every last ounce of her strength to give you one last gift, one last token of her love for you." was Maureen's reply.

For the first time Roger looked at his daughter lying in a crib by the bed. No one could deny she was his. April had Roger's blond curls

and cute pink mouth. But when she opened her eyes he sucked in a breath. She had Mimi's eyes, the eyes he wrote in the last song her

ever wrote.

Suddenly all his anger and sadness left him. He looked at the tiny person he'd helped create and loved her completely.

"Hey Mark, ReRe, do you think you could help me? I'd love to raise this little girl."

"Oh Roger" Maureen said happily "of course we'll help you. Not that we know that much about babies, but we'll try."

"Thanks" Roger said. Then Mark jumped up.

"We've got to call the others." he said

"Yeah" Roger agreed, "you do that." He was too distracted to really pay attention. Because lying in his arms was his second chance.


End file.
